Devon Wars: Finny's Revenge!
by Cartman the Great
Summary: What should have happened at the end of a seperate peace, revenge of the sith style! Now Updated to include the entire battle and aftermath! Rated for some inapropriate humor and spelling! Devon Wars: A New Dope is currently in the works


**A Separate Peace II**

**Finny's Revenge**

Gene: is standing in his room going through Finny's stuff when he sees the pink shirt. He reaches into the suit case and pulls it out. He puts it on and walks around he walks over to the closet and pulls out a baseball bat.

Gene: "With Finny dead I am the most powerful person in the super suicide society the others will respect my authoritah!"

Gene: walks out into the woods until he gets to the tree. Looks around and sees no one. Gene looks back at the tree and then around again, Finny has suddenly appeared right behind Gene.

Finny: "What are you doing?"

Gene: "Fulfilling my destiny!" pulls out a baseball bat.

Finny: "What? Have you gone and lost it just like Leper?" pulls out a baseball bat.

Gene: "It's time for you to die once and for all!" He swings his bat one handed at Finny who does a Matrix move and dodges the swing.

Finny: Uses both hands to raise his bat over his head and swing at Gene with a downward swing at Gene's head.

Gene: Blocks the attack with his bat just before it connects with his head.

Gene: Slowly pushes Finny's bat to the side and does a backwards jump onto the long limb of the tree.

Finny: Swings at Gene but misses and hit the trunk of the tree severely fracturing it.

Finny: "Damn!" Jumps up into the tree after Gene and takes a one handed swing at him with his bat.

Gene: Blocks this easily and takes a two handed side swipe at Finny from the Left.

There is a sudden shaking of the tree and it falls into the river so that the truck and canopy of the tree are half submerged. Finny and Gene both hold on for dear life Finny is higher up on limb than Gene. The tree starts to slowly float down the river. Finny and Gene regain their sense of direction and start to fight again.

Finny: Swings down at Gene.

Gene: Blocks and thrust upward at Finny.

Finny: Blocks thrust and swings down at Gene again.

Finny: "Just give me my shirt and we can all go back to normal!"

Gene: "Never I am now the master!"

Finny: Sees Quackenbush rowing a boat down the river and jumps down into it.

Gene: Follows

Gene: Swings three more times at Finny.

Finny: Blocks all three and holds the last one. "Come back to the light!"

Gene: "You underestimate the power of the dork side!"

Finny: Runs to the end of the boat nearest to the river bank and jumps onto the bank.

Gene: "You will come to know the power of the dork side!" Gets ready to jump

Finny: "Don't try it you'll never make it! Ever make it! Don't you see? You can't make it!"

Gene: Jumps off boat and over Finny's head.

Finny: Swings up three times as Gene passes over him and breaks both his legs and one arm.

Gene: Falls to the ground just above the water and uses unbroken arm to slowly try and climb up to Finny. "I HATE YOU!"

Finny: "You were my best friend! I would have done anything for you!"

Gene: Climbs up and tries to grab his bat.

Finny: Picks up Gene's bat and walks away.

The scene changes to a helicopter flying over Devon and landing on the roof of the pool house. Leper steps out followed by two lacrosse players

Leper: "Quickly find him!" Points to first player who walks off towards the Devon River. "You get a stretcher quickly!" Points to second player who gets into helicopter and finds a stretcher

The scene changes again to the first guard finding Gene, to Gene being carried into a large building with a sign that says The Super Adventure Club in front of it, to Gene laying on an operating table in a dark room.

Leper: "Is it working?"

First Lacrosse player: "Yes we have a pulse."

Leper: "Quickly! Get him into the ICU suit!"

There is some mechanical noise. The camera shifts down to a Darth Vader mask then helmet being placed on Gene's head. There is a moment of silence then Gene takes a breath. Gene is raised up and begins to converse with Leper.

Gene: "Where am I?"

Leper: "You are in the super adventure club's basement."

Gene: "The what?"

Leper: "The organization that is really behind the war." Pauses "After the entire world destroys each other we can travel around the world and molest kids at will!"

Gene: "Uhh…"

Leper: "Don't worry you will learn and become an excellent child molester. Ah HA! HA HA HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


End file.
